moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarWizardWars/Star Wars: The Force Awakens Discussion: Opinions and Theories
StarWizardWars back here and I think its time that I talked about my theories and opinions on the worldwidely anticipated Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. I am a massive Star Wars ''fan, I've watched the films since I was about 8 and I've been all about ''Star Wars ''ever since even now. And so I am obviously dying to see Episode VII after seeing the second trailer with Han and Chewie returning, some great new characters, some cool stuff, an awesome new villain, Luke's speech and his return. R2, Leia, 3P0 and Wedge Antilies, all the characters that I love are returning this December, and I am in for such a Christmas treat this year I can't wait! So now that I've covered how much I am looking forward to the movie I will now talk about my theories and opinions about what it will be like. And just to clarify, I mean I will talk about the new additions because I've just estabilished that I can't wait to see all the original characters back, though, I'm not sure if Lando Calrission or Admiral Ackbar will return. I also love the new poster that they released, it has to be my favourite ''Star Wars ''poster. Yes I love it that much and it is definitely up there with the original ''Episode IV ''poster. I think the crossguard lightsaber that Kylo Ren wields looks kind of cool and kind of silly at the same time. It doesn't really bother me much, but I'm just wandering how one will wield such a cool-looking blade. Still, Kylo Ren looks like a perfect new villain for the new episode, and even though I haven't seen 2013's ''Inside Llewyn Davis, I'm excited to see how Adam Driver will be as a Sith Lord. I've also heard that Andy Serkis, the man himself, will be the main villain and Supreme Leader Snoke of the new threat that these heroes are about to face and I can't wait to see him in that kind of role, seeing as he was an excellent minor villain in this year's Avengers: Age of Ultron. The new chrome stormtrooper looks cool as well. Now onto our new heroes. We have Jon Boyega's Finn, Daisy Ridley's Rey and Oscar Isaac's Poe Dameron. We see Finn as a stormtrooper at first and then in the new teaser that was just released (SPOILER just in case you didn't see it) he is wielding the original lightsaber that belonged to Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker in the previous films, indicating that he is force sensitive and he turns from stormtrooper to Jedi. He obviously will have one of those bad guys turn good stories, which is good because I like those kind of stories and Star Wars ''is a real thing that has great stories for great characters that go from good to bad or from bad to good, self discovery, in short words. I really don't know how they got the lightsaber back for Finn, though, because the lightsaber, if we all remember, fell over the edge down to parts unknown in ''Episode V with Luke's hand when Darth Vader chopped it off during their duel. Still, Finn looks like a great new hero for the new episode and I'm interested to see his back-and-fourth story how he turns from soldier of evil to Jedi newcomer. Now, onto Daisy Ridley's Fey. Fey is a scavenger on that desert planet that apparently is not Tatooine. It might as well be the wasteland from Mad Max: Fury Road. Though that would be crazy if suddenly the fury road was being invaded by Star Wars. Anyway, Fey is a scavenger and not much is known about her, but she is probably force-sensitive and will probably become a Jedi just like Finn and they will probably develop some sort of relationship since we saw her helping him escape from a stormtrooper invasion on that planet. But she does look like she could be a great female lead for the new episode, and seeing as we've had a lot of great female leads from many great blockbusters this year. Rebecca Furgeson from Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation, Emilia Clarke from Terminator: Genisys, Bryce Dallas Howard from Jurassic World, Scarlett Johanson and Elizabeth Olsen from Avengers: Age of Ultron, Riley from Pixar's Inside Out and of course, Charlize Theron from the immortal Mad Max: Fury Road. And so, I think Daisy Ridley could be up there with Charlize Theron, who was my personal favourite female lead of this year's films, and so, yeah I think she could be a cool character. And finally, Oscar Isaac's Poe Dameron. Poe Dameron is an X-wing pilot for the Rebel Alliance and is meant to be as Isaac put it "the best freaking pilot in the galaxy". And yes, I'm sure he could live up to that reputation in the film as we saw him flying the X-wing and leading a Rebel squadron into battle (I think) and I hope he will deliver another great performance in this film and be another great character in this movie to talk about. He's like, the new Wedge Antilies of the sequel trilogy. Oscar Isaac also starred in 2013's Inside Llewyn Davis ''and also was in this year's ''Ex-Machina, which was a great performance as a villain in a fantastic movie, and I have faith in his abilities and talent as an actor, which leads me to believe that he could be a strong supporting character to play a major part in this new episode and this isn't the only role I'm looking forward to seeing him in, as I am extremely looking forward to seeing his performance as Apocalypse in one of next year's most anticipated movies, X-Men: Apocalypse. So yeah, all in all, I am interested and excited at the same time in seeing what these characters will be like, if they can be the new Luke, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, 3P0 and R2 and if Kylo Ren can be up there with Darth Vader, which I'm sure they will, as I have complete confidence and faith in them. So, may the force be with them all. Well, that's it for my theories and opinions on the upcoming ''Star Wars ''sequel ''The Force Awakens ''and I am excited to see what happens, I love the new poster and the new teaser that just came out and the one before that too, the first trailer had some great exciting stuff, but it had me left in question, but now I am looking forward to every new addition and element in this new film, being a diehard ''Star Wars ''fan, I just can't wait. Category:Blog posts